


Dante, the beginning

by Devi_Devlin



Series: It all began with a bang [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bad Parenting, Breeding, Character Death, Come Inflation, Dubious Consent, Enemas, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Face-Fucking, Impregnation, Incest, Knotting, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Mind Control, Mother-Son Relationship, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent/Child Incest, Piercings, Public Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Stomach Bulging, Urethral Play, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, stranger danger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-05 18:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devi_Devlin/pseuds/Devi_Devlin
Summary: On one halloween stormy night, a small family of three find themselves stranded in the woods. Left to the mercy of its inhabitant. Will life still be normal after escaping this trap. Or will their mind and body be left shattered, much like a twig beneath a monster's feet?





	1. First encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This story is nothing but figments of a messed-up imagination. None of it is real!

On a stormy night, a young couple made their way home after attending a Halloween party. Thrown by their 10-year-old daughter, Aria's school. Now the young girl sleeps, sprayed out on the backseat of her father's Porshe cayenne. Oblivious of any dangers they might find, she dreamed of her golden further, being her father's favorite princess. Features much like an angel with her long blonde locks and crystal blue orbs, granted by her young mother. Instead of her father brown traits.

The trees guarding the road they were driving on were rocking back and forth. Dropping an occasional rain of leaves and some twigs, missing the car with barely a hair to spare. Until one fateful tree spun them in the bushes. Aria jumped up, awoken from her slumber with force.

"Is everyone okay?" The girl's mother, Marissa asked, looking back towards her daughter. Receiving a swift nod from the startled girl. Whilst her husband, Mark tried getting the wheels moving out the mud. When avoiding the falling tree they'd landed into the woods for some few meters. Darkness engulfed them when the car died. Without any sign of willingness for coming back to life. Left with no other choice the man went out for help in the gas station some kilometers back. Receiving no cell reception this far out.

Mark was barely gone for a few minutes when suddenly the car started on his own. Both females jumped in fright, not sure what to make of this. Marissa crept over the seats, towards the back row and took her daughter in a tight embrace. There they stayed, clutched each other, prying Mark would return a bit faster.

Time went by, the tension only growing each fleeting moment. Both females kept close, their heart rate dropping at its usual pace. Which soon came undone, when for no apparent reason the car horn went off. Marissa tried to stop the bloody thing, without any luck. She pushed the wheel, even tried stopping the engine but even that didn't work. Marissa had enough when after an hour her husband still hadn't returned. The storm faded, leaving in its wake a misty trail. Marissa told her daughter to wait in the car and lock the doors. The girl first refused but could do nothing to stop her fuming mother.

Marissa walked through the thick mist, which kept her senses keen. Enable to see far ahead. The 27-year-old mother struggled with her Gucci shoes through the muds. Trying to find her way to the road, only finding herself moving deeper into the woods. She stumbled through the woods when a hidden root tipped her feet. She fell into the mud, coating her designer clothes in the dirt. She sure hoped the drycleaners could clean it out. _There better not be any shit in this!_ She slipped out her real fur coat. Revealing her tight red dress, leaving nothing to one's perverted fantasies. Marissa was still a young woman after all. Her husband might be in his mid-forties, not to mention with a dick that can't salute for over 9 years. He was her mother's younger boyfriend, who found himself more interested in her than her selfish mother. Knocked her up at age 16 and bribed the vicious woman with some money and never heard of her gain.

Now the only thing granting her pleasure are her fingers and dildo while thinking of me living deep within her dark fantasies. Mark came from a rich Christian family. Granting her a life of luxury, filled with the finest of things.

Marissa sliped off her shoes, letting the liquid mud run from its insides. That cursed man. A snapping twig has her jump up on her bare feet. Feeling the mud twist between her toes, holding her firm into the ground.

"Who's there?" She called in a trembling voice. "Mark is that you?" A strangled breath filled her lunges, she tried to run back to her car but which way should she go? Not that she's got a chance, seeing the ground refused to release her feet. Her heart skips a beat when a dark shadow draws near. Is it an animal? Man? _Oh please let it be Mark playing a prank._ Realization hits her like a ton of bricks. _I'm fucked, like hell that rich fuck could crack a joke!_ The shadow drew closer, taking the shape of a large man. That's when Marissa made a crucial mistake, the turned her back towards him, attempting to escape. Before she had even realized, she found herself pushed into the ground. Crushed by the force and sheer size of the man now pushing her head into the mud with one hand. Whilst the other roamed the damp dress clinging on her skin.

"Please, don't kill me I have a daughter!" She chocked out, trying not to suffocate in the mud.

"No worries precious, you'll see your little one again." A coldness slipped across her skin. "We're just gonna have some fun." The coldness object danced over her skin, cutting the designer clothing of that perfect peachy skin. Her stomach dropped. He wrapped the shredded garments around her wrists, trapping her hands. He turned her around, onto her back so now she could face him. By what she was greeted was not something she had expected. There straddling her much smaller frame was the most handsome male she's ever seen. Rough black hair and clear blue eyes, muscles, a true adonis. Her mind slipped away from its previous panic. _Why would someone as him need to rape innocent girls?_ She found herself drooling from more than just one mouth. Preparing for whatever the man had in mind.

The man moved between those slender tights, moving them apart to have look at her most private parts. Something that only had been bare before two other men. Her husband and the doctor who delivered her daughter.

"Well, don't you have a nice pussy." He licked his lips in anticipation. Tickling the perfectly trimmed thing. "At least for the time being." A shiver ran down her spine, towards her core when he released his cock. The limp was massive, veiny and red. Pre-cum already leaking from its tip in anticipation for its meal.

He dipped one finger for a preview, plunging deep inside her warm, slick hole. A startled "Oh!" escaped her lips, swiftly correcting herself she bit down on her smudged red lips. How could she allow this man to touch her in such a manner, to pleasure her? That's supposed to be her husband's job. Not that the older man cared for her pleasure, just his own. An occasional blowjob, from a minute long. It never took him long before he came and spent his seed in her mouth. Leaving her with nothing than a sour taste behind. Another finger joint its predecessor inside her cunt, forcing another moan to cross her lips. Sealed once more, she bit her lips with such force the taste of copper filled her mouth.

"No holding your moans, I wanna hear that sweet voice." Another finger made its way, his thumb flickered her sensitive bud earning a loud moan. Her body began to move along with him. The seal was broken, her pleasure echoed throughout the forest.

His pinky tickled on her puckered hole, trying to see if one had used it before. No, her asshole was pure and unused. But not after tonight. He fidget the digit, worming his way inside her other hole. Using her own spilled juices as lube. Scuffling its way inside. Earning an alarmed shriek from the woman herself when pulled from her bliss by the strange intruder making its way through her backside.

"P-please stop, my h-husband..." Her voice shifted into a shriek when another finger was added. A serious expression clouded its previous smirk. "This husband, he's not an old guy in a suit with short blonde hair, is he?" Marissa's green eyes widened. "H-how d-d-do you know that?"

"Oh, I killed that fucker some time ago. Screamed like a pig when I gutted him and left him to die." Fear took over, Marissa tried to free her hands from her shredded dress. The man paid no notice and continued pumping his fingers inside her pussy. But seeing her struggle, squirm around his hand only increased his enjoyment and that of his throbbing member. Going larger, harder, readying itself for its prize. It might have been used, that didn't take away its desperate need to serve its purpose. He added yet another finger, now moving his entire fist inside her hot, wet tunnel.

Her struggles did nothing. Marissa was trapped. her husband dead, next would be her daughter. Poor Aria, I am so sorry. "Please, don't hurt my daughter! Please, I beg you. Do with me as you like, just not her!" He pulled his hand from her hot cunt, dripping. The sudden emptiness had it grasp for anything that could fill it once more. Fulfilling its desperate need to be filled. Paying no mind to the woman's distress.

"No worries, I've only got my eye on you." He told her and gave her a playful wink. A tear slide down her cheek. "Once this pretty pussy of yours is full of my seed I'll let you get back to her." His face moved towards her face, she flinched to no avail, she couldn't do anything but take it. Allowing him in licking her salty tears. Smelling the scent of whiskey and tobacco on his breath.

"B-but you killed my husband?" Face to face with her husband's killer caught into those cold metallic eyes. He sat back up. "Yeah, because he was a monster that didn't appreciate good pussy when he saw it." He told her, licking off her juices from his hand. Savoring the sweetness of it. His eyes never straying from hers. "Also he's the one that told me about you and the kid. Said I could use both if I'd let him live." The man showed no remorse, a smugness about his evil deed. The woman's eye grew large in horror. _Is this man lying or telling me the truth?_ _Would Mark fall to such a vile thing?_ She looked up towards the man, meeting his gaze. In search of the truth. _Yes, he did. That bastard, I hope he suffered! _

She surrendered, allowing the man to move her at will. Satisfied with her surrender he pulled her down, nestling himself between her legs. Their most private place flushed against each other. He rubbed the tip of his cock over her wet folds. Mixing both their fluids. "So wet fucking wet for me. Do you like it, baby?" A hushed whimper answered his question. Marissa took a peek, seeing the largest dick she's ever seen. _How is that going to fit in me?_ The fear and shame she'd felt moments before was gone along with her bastard husband. This was her reward and that of his killer. She tried to wiggle, rubbing her folds over his cock. She needed to feel more, after leaving her hanging after the intense fisting he gave her.

The man clicked his tongue. Not from annoyance, more in surprise. "So eager for me aren't we?" He teased her opening some more. Pulling the tip back every time she welcomed him, teasing the woman. Her desperation beginning to seep into needy groans. Her glittering pussy clutched for him, aching to be filled. All she cares for was to be filled, not even caring she didn't know his name.

He slipped his cock's head inside, roughly shoving his cock inside, bottoming out on the first thrust. His enormous balls bumped against her asscheeks. Both groaning at the feeling. Marissa clenched tightly around the stranger's cock inside her, making her whine with need. Needing him to move and fill her with his seed. Obeying her silent request, as if he'd read her mind, he pulled out in an excruciatingly slow rate. Until only the tip rested inside.

She whined at the empty feeling, his cock was so big it filled her in all the right places. Her pussy clutched the tip, trying to suck him back in.

The man ignored her need and bend over her. Taking one of her nipples in his mouth. Sucking the red erected thing, as Aria did when she was a newly born babe. He nipped at the tip, stretching it out. One eye kept her gaze, following even her smallest reaction. "You take me so well."

"P-please." She moaned. She needed more, so much more, all of him inside her.

With a plop her nipple fell from his lips, looking up with matching lustful eyes. "Please what? Tell me what you want?" Shame filled her again, how could she ask a stranger something like this. Who knows what diseases he carries. His hand shot up, clutching her jaw, forcing to meet his gaze again. "Tell me. Don't be frightened. Tell me."

She swallowed hard, remembering how he felt inside her. "Please fill me. Use me and my pussy. Just leave my daughter alone." She felt his cock twitched, moved by her words. Her need for him, her desire. His eyes glowing red in the dark, filled with lust .

He sat up again, running his large rough hands over her bare hips. "Sure, I've only got eyes for you, my brood queen." Marissa knows she should've been worried yet couldn't help her mind going blank when without warning he slammed back inside. stretching the neglected hole to its limits and beyond. Roughly thrusting back and forward, in slow deep strokes. Driving her out of her mind with need for his seed. The man seemed to enjoy his catch and her whimpers, joining with his own.

"Gonna dump my load in ya. Be a good bitch and don't let any spill." His movements sped up and turned more forceful. Gripping more tighter on her hips as he fucks her harder, filling her deeper with each thrust. Marissa's eyes roll to the back of her head when she feels the tip trying to breach passed her cervix. Demanding entrance straight into her womb. Her head shoots up when she feels him even grow bigger, forcing her small tunnel to take him. "Do you want me to breed you, like a good bitch?" _Yes_, she does. She wants to answer only her mouth refused to work, babbling without meaning. A moaning mess at the mercy at the mounting pleasure. Clenching around the enlarging cock roughly thrusting inside her, pounding against her bruised cervix. Dissatisfied by her reluctance to answer, he stopped and frowned.

_Oh god, why did you stop!?_ She tried to move, forcing the feeling back on her own.

"I don't think so." He smirked, pulling completely out her dripping hole. "Now, be a good bitch and ask to be filled." Teasing the tip against her sloppy folds. "Beg for it."

"Please fill me up. Breed me! make me your bitch!" She screamed out in desperation at the top of her lunges. Loud enough for her daughter's ears.

"Good girl." He praised and thrusting back inside, a scream breached her lips. She could feel it, him, deep inside her. Breached through her cervix, his head swirled inside her womb. Degrading her into nothing except a mumbling mess of pleasure. Moaning, she lifted her hips, meeting his forceful thrusts. Breaking her, deeper inside her. He thrust incessantly, wanting to give the little bitch her wish. Driving further into her, fucker her deeper and deeper. Feeling himself grow, nearing his end, ready to spend. The tightness of her clenching cunt told him she was nearing her limit as well. Picking up his speed, pounding roughly inside her and deepest as possible.

He grunted when the inflating head pops through her cervix, deeply buried in her womb. Groaning when both cum at the same time. Filling the twitching mess beneath him with his seed. He kept rolling their hips together with slow, short thrusts, riding out their orgasms. The tight knot prevents any of his semen from spilling out. Its amount filling her fertile womb, causing it to bloat with its heavy load. The woman pays no mind or complains, she lies there whimpering and groaning as she continues to come. Each fresh load triggering another heavy orgasm. Panting and trembling with exertion, a sweaty mess beneath him. he looks down satisfied, she did well. She felt his thick knot throb, trapped inside by her clenching flesh, intend on milking him until its final drop.

"M-more." Was all she managed to speak.

The man liked what he heard. "Such a greedy bitch." Plunging back inside for a second round. Unaware of the prying blue eyes watching from the side. Aria having followed her mothers screams, stumbled upon the disturbing scene. Scratching her own itching young pussy, rubbing her hands rapped over her small undeveloped bump. Needing to be filled, much like her mother. The man looking straight towards her, with a wicked smile as he filled her mother for the second time. Leaving the woman full and heavy, her belly viewing that of a heavy pregnant woman with twins. Still growing by the load.

They continued their encounter until early next morning when the police found her and her daughter after someone called for help. Not a trace of her mysterious stranger to behold. They found her panting and moaning, asking for more. Her stomach bloated well passed its limit. Her cunt plugged with a forest made plug, a random rock he found aside. Keeping his precious seed from leaking, keeping it from going to waste. Marissa rocked her hips, moving it back and forth, getting nowhere near its desired affect. She still wanted more.


	2. On the road to depravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marissa's sanity falls deep into the depravity of her own selfish desires. Taking those closest along with her.

Following their fateful encounter, Marissa Kingsley nevermore saw her mystery man again. Turning her into a hollow shell of her former self, with the continuous drastic need to be filled anew. She tried to replace the hole with various men, but none came near his power. Only leaving her panting, unfulfilled, wanting something bigger to satisfy her needs.

Her husband Mark had been found days later, rotting and deformed. Bugs crawling from the rotten flesh after the animals shredded him in pieces. Limbs spread out for meters, some part missing, turned into shit. Marissa didn't miss him. Finding it a fittig end for the bastard. She'd been left with his fortune, a small prize for years of suffering by that man's hand. Aria, however, missed him dearly, mainly after her mother's constant need to be filled. Keeping of what she witnessed that night to herself.

A month went by when Aria came home late after school. Lately, the teen seemed to get more into trouble since her father's demise. Today, the teacher gave her detention after finding her grinding against a boy, 2 classes higher. The gym teacher found them in the girls' lockers room, without clothes, their tongues entwined. The usual harsh Miss Blaze took mercy on the young girl and decided on keeping the ordeal quiet.

That evening mother and daughter shared a meal. Seated opposite of each other. She noticed her mother's smile. Neither sad or forced like other times. No this one seemed genuine, similar to when she had found her mother in the woods with that man. "Did something good happen while I was gone?" Marissa looked up, flashing her pearly whites. "Yes, I paid a visit to the doctor this morning." Aria jumped by the word 'doctor' taunting her mind with questions. Would she be losing her mother so soon after her father? Please God, no! That's when her mother dropped a bombshell she did not expect. "She told me I am with child."

Aria's mind went blanc. How was she supposed to react?

Months flew by and before they knew her son was born and his name became Dante. Dante Kingsley.

The birth went smooth, almost slipping out his mother's womb by himself. Then when the nurse first laid him against her naked breast, waiting to be fed, it was love at firsts sight. Holding his small naked being close against her chest. Flesh against flesh. Soon something that seemed so natural and harmless turned into something more depraved. Dante sucked greedy on her nipples, till the last drop. Asking more not every 4 hours as normal, no he needed it by the hour or they'd face his wrath. Screaming for hours, with no end in sight. Marissa surrendered to her son's desire and walked around with him latched onto her breast day and night. Actual enjoying his suckling, sending shivers down her spine through her core. Pounding with a need to be filled once more.

Since finding out she was expecting her need had faded. Staying in bed for most days with the largest vibrators inside her dripping gate. Whilst Dante trampled her inside, only intensifying her pleasure.

Poor Aria had been left to her live-in nanny's device. Which didn't seem so bad. Junko, a petite Japanese girl in her late teens. Felt more like a sister than an employee, having fun and games together unaware of Marissa's state.

Upstairs in the forbidden wing laid her mother sprayed out naked in bed. Dante suckling her teat and three vibrators going full throttle inside her pussy alone. Her son's entrance left the already stretched hole open beyond repair. She groaned, twirling the boy's tiny cocklet between her fingers. Giving it an occasional tug. Moaning like a bitch in heat. That desperate need of being filled growing each fleeting day.

She looked down on her child. He resembled his father. Sharing the same black tick hair, brown, almost pitch-black eyes, and honey tinted skin. If only she'd known his name, she could have named his blessing after him. Yet, Dante seemed right, so she went with that.

Marissa's need continued to grow. When one day, whilst soaking in the bath together with her son, she had a marvelous idea.

She placed the 3-month old on her pulled up knees and stared at his small penis. Her mouth watered at the thought. She took the small limb in her mouth and began sucking. Savoring the taste of it. Dante shifted around, smiling as his mother sucked his tiny cock and balls.

_Such a shame he won't be able to fill my mouth with that sweet cum of his._

She kept going for a few minutes before turning lower, towards his asshole. Her licks earned a giggle from the young boy, fidgeting in her hands. She tried to push the tip inside, but the stubborn tight hole wouldn't budge. So she turned back to his cock, while rubbing her legs together.

Soon the boy's smile dissolved into a frown. "Oh, what's wrong baby don't you like it anymore?" She kissed the tip softly, keeping their eyes locked on each other. "Doesn't my baby like it when I play with you?" Her mouth swallowed the entire thing again, both cock and balls in her mouth, tickling the limbs with her tongue. Her legs rubbing her enlarged clit, increasing her orgasm. Yet that wasn't what sends her overboard. A heavy orgasm hit her by the taste of something filling her mouth. Her son was relieving himself in her mouth and send her overboard. As her orgasm crashed down on her she sucked harder, savoring the taste of her son.

"Oh baby, you're such a good boy." She praised him, already exited for their next bath together.

Marissa became hooked on her son's immature cock, giving him baths every morning and night.

Soon those small tokens of affection became too little for the greedy woman. She needed more. Dante grew older and more used to his mother's strange affections. Her possessiveness over him grew each passing day, separating herself and her son from the rest of the world. Even her teenage daughter left to spend her time with her nanny Junko.

Marissa was asleep, with an 8-month-old Dante in bed with her. Playing with his blocks, trying to fit the different shapes into the correct hole. Although something must have been wrong since all the blocks fitted inside the same hole. Paying no attention towards any of his mothers moaning in her sleep.

He played quietly by himself until he became somewhat hungry. Looking over towards his mother he noticed that unbeknownst to him his mother had a third nipple. How dare she hold out on him! So the boy set out to claim the thing himself. Seated between his mother's legs he took the nipple in his mouth and began sucking, as he did with the others.

However, it didn't matter how hard or much he sucked the damned thing his precious milk didn't come. Although his mother began making the same sounds as when using the others.

Marissa woke up to the strange feeling of pleasure on her clit. When looking down through her glassy eyes, filled with sleep what greeted her shot her straight wide awake. There between her legs was her son nursing on her clit. When she tried to sit up a bit straighter she felt something strange twirling inside her. Where a normal person should've been alarmed she felt pleasure, urging her boy on. "That's a good boy, suck mommy's clit. "

It's unlike anything she's felt before, a new kind of pleasure coursed throughout her body and turning her into a moaning mess. Brought to pure ecstasy by her child. She runs her hand through his black hair, urging him deeper between her legs. "Oh fuck yes, Dante! That's it, baby! Milk your mommy, milk me real good!" Rubbing herself against his face. The various shaped blocks inside her womb twirl around inside, adding even more pleasure. "Suck it, Dante. Suck it for mommy! Yes, that's it. Oh my god!! Keep going baby!" Dante sucked harder and deeper determent to suck this thing dry as he does with the others. "More, mommy needs more. Oh shit!!!" Marissa called out, pressing him even deeper, nearly suffocating her own child in that desperate hunt for pleasure. "Yes, yes, that it OOOOOHHHH!!!!" Closing her tights when an orgasm runs through her entire body, like no other. Toes curling and her back ached. Giving her son his own reward, spraying his mouth full with a different kind of fluids. Dante isn't alarmed by the taste, his mother has occasional put some in a bottle mixed with milk. Intended to have him suck her clit, never even imagining the boy would do the deed on his own accord. _What a clever boy I have!_

Afterward, Marissa become even more obsessed with finding the path to pleasure with her son. Of course, his hard work does not go unrewarded.

Marissa pulled him up and removed his clothes and diaper. Laid out on his back, spread before his mother's lustful gaze. Licking her lips at the sight, his small cock and balls, that puckered hole begs for her touch. She runs a finger across the twitching limb, down his balls, and towards his tight hole. Earning a giggle for the teasing touch.

Marissa turns him around, onto his stomach in the bed. Bending down, she ran her hands over the rosy cheeks and spread them wide. She leaned in and swiped her tongue over the closed-hole, groaning softly at the taste. She repeated the motion, pecking her tongue at his entrance. Causing Dante to squirm at each swipe of her tongue, raising his butt into the air, in his mother's face.

Still holding his asscheeks apart, Marissa pressed her tongue inside. Breaching through the small opening. Dipping inside, trying to reach the deepest part of her son. swirling her tongue in and out, eating out his hole. Lingering rests of his body fluids reach her tongue, swiping them up and gobble them down.

_ It's so warm inside him._

Her hips hang high into the air, much like her son, rocking her hips swirling the children blocks through herself. Whilst eating out her son, as deep as her tongue would reach. Still wanting deeper.

Pulling back she swallowed her meal, she could dod this forever. Her chin covered in saliva and both their sweat. She licks her lips in chase of the sweet taste.

She needed more, going further, deeper. She pressed a finger over the slightly opened hole, adding some pressure trying to slip it inside. Dante gasps when the foreign digests enter inside. Deeper than what was in before. slipping along the smooth walls of his behind. Pressuring until the entire finger rest inside.

Dante whines, confused about what's happening. "Oh, Dante baby. Mommy's inside you, do you like it? It's so warm and soft." She has to see him and his expressions. Pulling her finger out again, to turn him onto his back.

Marissa waists no time and spreads his cheeks apart and pushes the same finger back in. After licking off her son's essence from it first. Adding another finger. It's a tight fit, Dante's infant body isn't used to such intrusions yet doesn't seem to mind. He rocks his hips helping her fingers sink deeper. As she continues to massage his behind from inside, she begins sucking on his small dick. Nibbling at the tip. Sucking in the entire thing and out again before lashing across the tiny slit on the tip. Cursing a small tremble from the boy. Writhing under his mother's touch. Cooing softly, grabbing her hair into his little fists, pulling her closer.

Her free hand slid back between her legs and plays with her own clit, in desperate need for attention. Flooding at the thought of tasting her son's juices, filling her with his cock. Just like his father did when they made him. She drove her fingers deep inside her flooded pussy, feeling the objects churn inside her. Moaning as she fingered her son's tiny asshole and sucks him off. Unaware that when Junko brought their lunch, six hours ago, she forgot to lock the door. Standing on a crack, granting a clear view for anyone watching.

A young female seated on her knees, riding her own hands, on the same rhythm as Marissa's in sync moves. Another hand slapped across the face, keeping her from moaning out loud. Afraid of giving herself and her presence away. A plateau of her mistress dinner not far apart. Shaking the water with her movement, trembling the tableware.

Marissa looked up towards her son as her first orgasm in an hour comes crashing down. "You like mommy sucking you don't you?" Her eyes rolling into the back of her head. "I can't wait until you're older. There is so much mommy will teach you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't feel bad for little Dante, he'll get his revenge.


End file.
